Amourtié
by Ami-Amour
Summary: Vous connaissez l'amour, vous connaissez l'amitié, mais que faites-vous quand tout se mélange ? Que les sentiments changent pour l'un et se muent en quelque chose de différent... L'amour est indéfinissable, tellement il y a de façons d'aimer. Sirius Black l'a bien compris, mais pourquoi diable était-il tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami... James Potter. (Histoire réel Potterisé)


**Cette histoire se base sur des faits réels, notre amitié à moi et mon meilleur pote... C'est un peu romancé, pour faire entrer cela dans le livre Harry Potter, mais c'est globalement ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que chacun a ressenti, du moins nous l'espérons... Il est vrai que nous aurions pu écrire cette fiction en réel , mais passer par des personnages rend sans doute la chose plus facile...**

**Je conseille de suite, à celles (ou ceux) qui pensent lire un récit dégoulinant de bons sentiments et d'autres trucs du genre, de passer leur chemin. Vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi nous vous disons ça...**

**Ah, et pour les gens qui n'ont pas compris, Amourtié, c'est Amour et Amitié, pour moitié moitié... C'est sans doute ce qui caractérise le mieux notre relation...**

**Comme vous pouvez le deviner, l'un de nous prendra la place de Sirius Black et l'autre de James Potter... Dommage pour Harry ^^**

* * *

**Amourtié !**

_Résumé : _Vous connaissez l'amour, vous connaissez l'amitié, mais que faites-vous quand tout se mélange ? Que les sentiments changent pour l'un et se muent en quelque chose de différent... L'amour est indéfinissable, tellement il y a de façons d'aimer. Sirius Black l'a bien compris, mais pourquoi diable était-il tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami... James Potter.

_Prologue :_

— Mr Black ?

Sirius se leva de son siège, il serra la main de la jeune femme qu'il avait en face de lui, pénétra dans la salle qu'elle lui indiquait, mais pourquoi était-il venu ?

— Vous pouvez vous asseoir ou vous allongez, c'est comme vous souhaitez...

Il s'assit.

— Vous souhaitiez me rencontrer...

— Pas vraiment, je n'ai pas eu le choix...

— Vous n'avez aucuns problèmes donc ? Alors pourquoi avez vous fait ce que vous avez fait ?

Il hésita, il avait promis à son amie de faire un effort... Tant pis pour sa fierté...

— C'est à cause de James Potter, mon meilleur ami...

— Mr Black. Comment commença votre amitié avec Mr Potter ?

Il était assez intrigué par la question, il s'était attendu à une question directe, du style « Que vous a donc fait Mr Potter pour en arriver là ? »

— Question intéressante. tout d'abord il faut savoir que nous nous étions rencontrés avant Poudlard, dans des réunions entre grandes familles, nous sommes rapidement devenus des camarades de jeux... Je pense que je ne me trompe pas si j'affirme que notre amitié est rapidement devenue forte, il faut dire qu'il était enfant unique et que je n'appréciais pas beaucoup mon petit frère...

— Je vois... et tout cela s'est renforcé avec Poudlard ?

— Bien sûr, les premières années à Poudlard furent magiques, nous nous étions liés d'amitié avec le reste du dortoir Gryffondor et nous faisions les quatre cent coups tous ensemble... Nous étions proches de Peter et Rémus, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus entre nous, Rémus était trop raisonnable et Peter trop... Peter.

— Les premières années ? Il y a eu des problèmes par la suite ?

— Comment expliquer... Voyons... hum voilà... Nous étions tous des beaux garçons, venant de familles célèbres et riches, nous n'étions pas débiles et les filles nous plaisaient... Alors nous avons eu des frictions au cours de notre quatrième et cinquième année...

— Frictions ?

— Des échanges verbaux tendus ou des échanges de sorts...

— Hum. Et comment cela s'est-il terminé ?

— Un échange scolaire avec l'école Beauxbâtons en cinquième, c'est là bas que nous avons rencontré une fille qui nous a fait comprendre que nous pouvions faire mieux que de nous battre l'un contre l'autre, même si...

La psycho-mage le coupa...

— Mieux que de vous battre l'un contre l'autre ?

Il répondit quelque peu énervé.

— Oui , mieux que de se battre l'un contre l'autre, se battre ensemble...

— Je ne suis pas sûre de suivre...

— Si vous ne me coupiez pas aussi... Bon, elle nous a fait comprendre qu'on pouvait partager des moments de plaisir avec une femme... Ensemble...

Elle le regarda légèrement choquée.

— Oui , je parle bien de parties de jambes en l'air à trois, une fille avec deux hommes... Ce fut merveilleux... Pendant un temps...

La professionnelle se reprit légèrement, un léger trouble visible sur son visage.

— Que s'est t-il passé ?

Sirius hésita à répondre... Il devint légèrement rouge, il soupira avant de répondre.

— Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est moi qui ai changé, j'avais quinze ans à l'époque, j'avais compris que...

Elle attendait la suite qui ne vint pas...

— Vous savez, vous pouvez tout dire, vous êtes protégé par le secret médical et je ne suis pas là pour vous juger mais pour vous aider...

Sirius considéra les paroles de la femme en face de lui...

— J'ai compris que j'aimais les hommes et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je l'aimais lui...

La psycho-mage était choquée par les propos du jeune homme en face d'elle, elle allait avoir du travail avec celui-là et malgré l'intérêt financier que cela pouvait représenter, c'était désolant pour elle que des gens en arrivent là...

— J'ai peur de vous avoir mal compris, en quoi le fait de l'aimer est pire, vous voulez dire qu'aimer les hommes est un problème et que si c'est votre meilleur ami, c'est pire ? Est-ce cela que vous souhaitez dire Mr Black ?

— Vous connaissez la loi sorcière ! Vous savez très bien comment ce genre de choses est considéré ! Et c'est de ma faute si notre amitié est gâchée !

— Regardez moi dans les yeux Mr Black …

Il le fit et elle reprit la parole.

— La loi sorcière à ce sujet, comme à bien d'autres est complètement dépassée par la réalité, ce n'est ni un bien ni un mal d'aimer les garçons, c'est votre sexualité. Ne culpabilisez donc pas de fantasmer ou de consommer votre désir avec un autre garçon ! Pour ce qui est de votre meilleur ami, c'est vrai que cela peut être difficile à gérer...

— Notre amitié n'existe plus...

— Que s'est t-il passé ?

— Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, mes envies... Nous avions dit qu'on pouvait tout surmonter, qu'on resterait toujours amis, frères de sang... Mais depuis que je lui ai annoncé, il m'a rejeté, il refuse de me parler, il m'a dit qu'on n'avait plus rien à se dire... Que...

— Et c'est pour ça que vous avez fait...

— Je n'avais plus rien ! Vous comprenez ! Il s'était mis à crier ! Ma famille m'avait foutu à la porte un an plus tôt quand je leur avais dit, ses parents m'avaient hébergé... Nous faisions nos études ensemble, nous étions une équipe, nous étions amis, c'était mon amour secret, mon fantasme et juste par ce que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, j'ai tout foutu en l'air ! Vous comprenez ! Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre sans lui ! C'est pour ça que je me suis tranché les veines ! Et que je recommencerai dès qu'on me donnera un couteau !

* * *

James Potter se considérait comme quelqu'un de simple, sa vision du monde était simple... Il était enfant unique et par conséquent, il était assez égoïste, sauf avec son meilleur ami, Sirius Black... La relation qu'il avait avec Sirius avait toujours été particulière, n'ayant pas de frère il avait trouvé un camarade de jeu, un confident, un vrai ami... Poudlard n'avait au final fait que renforcer cette amitié, passant d'ami, au rang de frère rapidement, sans doute à cause des moments passés ensemble, dans le même dortoir, ou dans le même lit, à se raconter des rêves, des choses drôles, parler de tout et de rien... Il accordait une importance primordiale à cette amitié, bien qu'il soit ami avec d'autres personnes, c'était sans doute la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui au monde et il se doutait qu'il serait presque impossible que cela change...

Leur première période de froid commença en quatrième année, la faute en revenait aux filles … Même si ils étaient aussi responsables, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils essayent d'avoir la même fille ? C'était devenu un sujet récurrent de dispute, ils en vinrent aux sorts et les moments d'amitié se faisaient plus rares, au plus grand désespoir de leurs autres amis...

La problème se solda de manière inattendue, par le biais d'une française, qui réussit à les convaincre qu'il serait plus intéressant de faire équipe... Cela permettait de ne plus se battre pour être le premier avec une fille, mais pour donner du plaisir à une fille... Ils ne manquèrent pas de remercier comme il se doit Florence...

La suite de son amitié avec Sirius se passa quasiment sans anicroche et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent aux études supérieures, prêts à devenir la plus célèbre équipe de chasseurs de mages noirs et c'est comme ça qu'ils arrivèrent dans la sulfureuse ville de Paris... Lieu où se situait l'académie internationale des Aurors.

James Potter avait toujours trouvé cela trop facile, il savait que tôt ou tard, le bonheur finissait par disparaître. La pluie vient toujours après le beau temps... Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passa, six mois après leur arrivée dans la capitale. Quand Sirius gâcha tout !

Tout s'était bien passé cette nuit là, après une fête à l'appartement, ils avaient réussi à convaincre une jolie fille de partager leur lit... Sitôt le matin venu, elle s'éclipsa après une bonne douche, laissant les garçons ensemble...

James alluma une cigarette, mais tout le monde connaissant un peu James, savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une cigarette roulée, mais des feuilles de Mandragore séchées, censées tranquilliser l'esprit et apporter un sentiment de bien être… Effectivement , il se sentait bien... Il proposa d'ailleurs à Sirius une bouffée, qu'il accepta à sa plus grande surprise... Sirius n'était pas un adepte de ce genre de chose, mais pour une fois, il avait besoin de courage...

Ils étaient côte à côte, allongés nus dans le même lit, un des bras de Sirius sur les épaules de Potter et de même pour Potter... Après une nouvelle bouffée, Sirius se mit à parler...

— James, je dois te dire quelque chose...

— Ouais, je sais, tu as été meilleur que moi, content ?

James n'était légèrement plus là, il faut dire qu'il avait tiré un peu fort, cherchant le monde des rêves...

— James, je suis sérieux, je dois t'avouer quelque chose...

— Tu peux y aller Patmol, je t'écoute, fit-il avant d'éclater de rire...

Malgré ce rire, Patmol se lança...

— James, c'est compliqué à dire...

Il se mit de côté et prit avec sa main libre le visage de James, pour le regarder droit dans les yeux...

— Qu'est ce qui est si important, pour que tu ne puisses pas attendre demain !

— Cornedrue, c'est compliqué à dire...

Il sentait la main de Sirius caresser doucement sa poitrine...

— Je vais donc faire simple. J'ai depuis quelques temps plus de mal à me contrôler, mais le fait est que je t'aime, depuis qu'on a quinze ans et je me devais de te le dire...

James sentit tout de suite qu'il était redescendu, complètement et pour de bon... Suite à ce sentiment, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut la peur, suivit du dégoût, puis vint enfin la sainte colère...

Il partit, malgré sa nudité, malgré les appels de Sirius. Il devait partir, il avait réussi à emporter de quoi oublier, l'alcool et la drogue pouvaient par moments être une bénédiction et c'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il était content d'en avoir en sa possession...

Il attaqua la bouteille, du whisky pur feu, qui, étant déjà entamée, ne fit pas long feu... Il se regarda dans le miroir, quel était le problème avec lui, pourquoi Black pensait-il qu'il était de l'autre bord ! Ils venaient pourtant juste de s'éclater avec une fille... Il lui avait menti, il avait profité de lui ! C'était un traître ! C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit son tatouage... Celui-ci représentait un chien et pas n'importe quel chien, celui que devenait Sirius quand il devenait animagus... Sirius et lui avait fait cela, Sirius l'avait convaincu que c'était cool ! Maintenant il avait compris la manœuvre de Black, il l'avait marqué, comme on marque une bête ! Il ne pouvait plus voir cette image, il lança la bouteille vide contre le miroir, le brisant en mille morceaux, avant de crier !

— Je ne t'appartiens pas Sirius Black...

Et il s'écroula dans son désespoir, sur le carrelage glacé de la salle de bain...

_Fin du prologue_

* * *

**_Merci de commenter ! et Merci Sangdelicrone pour la correction.  
_**


End file.
